


#technocosplay

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT Cosplay Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Social Media, tried to avoid use of real names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For MCC13, F1NN5TER cosplays as Technoblade.This sparks a series of events that ends with a viral tweet.-my brain: you know what would be funny? technoblade cosplaying technoblade.
Relationships: F1NN5TER & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Cosplay Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074140
Comments: 13
Kudos: 564
Collections: Anonymous





	#technocosplay

**Author's Note:**

> techno isn't participating in mcc13 so i made this to cope with the pain
> 
> forgive my formatting

**_F1NN5TER IS LIVE._ **

Finnster’s room is shown on screen. His voice comes from off-camera.

“Hey guys, welcome to the stream. It’s MCC time! How are you all doing today?”

**sunturkey** : hi

 **z3333bra** : stream started!

 **nixcello** : pog

 **finnsk15** : hello!

“Nailed that intro.”

**blackxberry** : hello finn

 **opngc1569** : hi

“Today I’m doing something a bit off-brand.”

He waves at the camera from the left side, revealing that he is wearing something red with a white fur trim.

**p4ncakesrye** : christmas egirl nice

 **birdbatlog** : hi finn 

**fearn0t** : what’s that?

“I know I usually dress up as an e-girl, but this is a little different.”

He moves such that his head is on camera. He’s not wearing false eyelashes or lipstick, but his hair is obscured by a pastel pink wig. His movement causes a long braid to move over his shoulder, helped along by the gravitational force acting on it.

“Okay, this position is awkward.” Finnster’s head vanishes for a moment before he walks onto screen.

The pastel pink wig reaches his waist, yet despite how attention-grabbing it is, his outfit is more so, and is what clues everyone on as to what he’s attempting to imitate. He’s wearing a white shirt and dark cargo pants, held up by a simple belt. On top of that, however, is a bright red flared coat that ends at his knees. The bottom edge, along with the wrists and the collar, are lined with white fur. It is, quite frankly and quite obviously, a Technoblade cosplay.

Finn smiles. “What do you think?”

The chat approves.

**sparrowcomets** : Technobabe

 **haumea** : technobabe pog?

 **d0ecanine** : techno cos!

 **me_teorshowus** : is that technoblade?

“Since Techno isn’t in this MCC, I’m paying tribute to him. It’s not Technobabe this time, just a regular Techno cosplay.” Finn reaches off-camera to get something, pulling it back to him. “Still have the paperback, too!”

**gabardinefan** : crown?

 **furpelisse** : pog

 **r41nyd4y** : what about the crown?

“Oh, the crown? Whoops. It’s right here, forgot to put it on.” He settles the crown on his head. “All good.”

The messages in the chat go by at a higher-than-normal pace, with people reacting to his attire for this stream. Finn turns in a slow circle in front of the camera.

“I’m proud of how this turned out, to be honest.” A smile stretches across his face. “It looks pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

He settles down in his chair, reaching a hand up to adjust the crown slightly when it slips down. “Alright then, let’s join MCC.”

~

Tommy hears a beep from the Discord App in his headphones, signalling that someone has just joined the call. His heart lifts and lowers at the same time, and he tenses. Is it Wilbur again? It’s during the intermission between games, and it wouldn’t be unlike him to pop in to taunt them.

It isn’t.

“Hellooo.”

“Technoblade, my man!” Tommy’s grin is wild and anticipating. “What’s up?”

“Uh, nothing much. I heard you were doing poorly?”

“No! We’re doing great! In fact, we’re winning.” He lies through his teeth, playing his indignation up for the audience, “Not that you would know, since you’re not in this MCC.”

“It’s part of the strat; with the coins from parkour tag being so low, my coin average will be greater than all of yours combined by the end of the game.” Technoblade retorts.

“Alright, Mr. I-forgot-to-sign-up.”

“Hey, Techno,” F1NN5TER interjects, disrupting their conversation when the first lull comes. “Have you seen what I’m wearing.”

Tommy’s brow furrows briefly before he remembers what Finn’s currently dressed at, and his grin comes back full force. “Oh yeah, have you seen it?”

Technoblade must sense that something is wrong in the force, because his next words are, “Oh no.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” Finn reassures him.  
  
“...That’s exactly what you said four MCCs ago.”

“Open my stream.”

“...Fine.”

The internal conflict that he’s experiencing is audible. Tommy’s chat flies by as they express their anticipation and dread - POGCHAMPs seem to be the most preferred. He, too, is eagerly waiting to hear Technoblade’s reaction.

“Not again…” Technoblade sounds like the life has been sucked out of him, and the laughter of their entire team fills the call, Finn’s being the loudest for once. “Why would you do this again?”

Tommy’s out of breath; the sheer defeat in Techno’s voice is _hilarious_.

“Wait, this has happened before?” Tubbo asks, but his question is drowned out by more cackling.

“It’s quite comfortable, you should try it,” Finn says, off-handedly, and to Tommy, that sounds like great teasing material.

He wheezes, pushing away from the computer to cover his mouth in a desperate attempt to stop laughing, yet inevitably fails as another chuckle slips past his lips. Imagining Technoblade’s face and reaction to those words makes him laugh even harder, with Tubbo and SeaPeeKay’s laughter complimenting his own.

“Ha! You should try it, Techno! Think of the clout you’d get.”

Techno groans. “No…”

“You’d get so much clout!” Tommy repeats, both of them knowing full well that he’s thinking of the blackmail material he’d get from something like that.

It appears that Technoblade has had enough, as there’s the sound of someone disconnecting from their call, and he’s gone, his attempts to tease Tommy gone completely off-the-rails.

The team spends the next minute trying - and failing - to mitigate the aching in their cheeks and stomachs.

~

Technoblade thought it would have ended there, as just another embarrassing moment stored in his long-term memory, but it turns out that news of Finn’s joking offer has made its rounds in the MCYT community. He spends the few hours following the tournament fighting people (Quackity spread the news that he heard from Wilbur who heard from Tommy) over discord messages and tweets about how ‘ _no_ ’, he was not going to put on some stupid cosplay.

The cringe would plague him _forever_ , and so would the teasing. He had dignity, alright?! It does die down eventually, after a day. As all Twitter trends tend to do, luckily.

That should have been the end of it.

Unfortunately, the incident comes to haunt him two weeks later, in the most unlikely of places - Philza’s stream. Now, it wasn’t from Phil’s stream itself, per se, but _it_ happened while he was chatting with Phil.

The doorbell rang mid-conversation. Techno and Phil paused midway through a comparison between Dream SMP and Hermitcraft, Techno in surprise, and Phil out of politeness.

“What?” Technoblade muttered, half to himself.

“Are you going to get that?” Phil asked.

“I… Yeah.” He rolled his chair backwards and stood up. He hadn’t ordered anything, had he? Why would someone be at his door?

Oh god, what if it was the police - he’d made one-too-many orphan jokes.

He had worked himself up now, his heart pounding. Why was someone outside his house? He lived alone, and had no friends - in the area, at least. Peering through the side window at the porch yielded very few results, but at least he now knew that it was only the one guy. Surely it couldn’t be the police, then.

The man was holding a package. What had he ordered? Going over his memory of the past week, he drew a blank on anything that the guy might be delivering. He didn’t think he had bought a single item.

Techno sighed. Maybe he could wait until the guy left?

Actually, that was a very real option. Especially with the pandemic and all. Yes, he could use that as an excuse. He silently apologised to Philza as he sat by the window and waited for the man to leave.

It took only five minutes.

When the man left, he opened the door a crack, reached out for the box sitting right outside it, and then slammed it shut again. Mission accomplished, without human interaction. Score.

“I’m back.” He sat back down, unmuting himself in the process.

“Welcome back!” Phil greeted him, “I’m building another set of townhouses right now. What took you so long?”

“I had a pleasant chat with the neighbours, they came round for a conversation.”

“That’s nice-”

“I’m kidding, a delivery man came around and I waited for him to leave the parcel on my doormat to avoid more social interaction.”

“What?” Phil’s character froze in-game and his breathless laughter came through the discord call. “You- what?”

“Mhm.”

His laughter echoed through Techno’s headphones for about a minute more before he finally calmed down. “Oh my gosh, my sides. I can’t believe you, Techno.”

“Mm.”

“So what was the delivery?” He asked.

Technoblade paused. “I… actually don’t know.”

“You waited for the guy to leave for eight minutes then didn’t open the package?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” He reached for the box that he had dumped unceremoniously on the floor. “I haven’t actually ordered anything recently, I have no idea what this is.”

“Oh, interesting. A surprise gift, then?”

“From who?” He asked, half-seriously.

Pulling a boxcutter out of one of his drawers, he cautiously cut into the tape securing the box flaps to the main body of the box. Prying the top off revealed the contents. It was… pink. He pulled the mass out, quickly coming to a conclusion that filled him with dread.

“Who the hell sent me this?” He asked, disbelievingly.

There was more. Beneath were two other piles, one topped by a red cloth, the other by a white cloth. What was- Why had- Who?

“What the fuck.”

“What is it, dude?”

“Was this F1NN5TER’s doing?” He pulled the red one out, shaking it out of its neatly folded state and holding it in front of him.

It was slightly different to the one Finn had been wearing, so it might not have been him. Still, he was at the top of the suspect list. Who else could it have been? Who knew his address?

Therein lay the issue. Despite having a decent number of associates on youtube (or at least a lot more than he had had two years ago), only three people knew his address. Skeppy, Wilbur and Philza. Neither of them - or at least he hoped - would have sent _this_ , or given his address to someone who would have.

“What is it?” Phil enquired again.

“Someone just - someone sent me _cosplay_.”

“Whaat?”

“Why would anyone-!” He dropped the stuff back in the box, closing it with a little more force than needed. “Phil, it wasn’t you, right?”

He answered automatically. “Of course not, dude.”

“There are only two other youtubers who know my address, and I _know_ that nobody I know in real life would send me something like this - they wouldn’t dare to expose themselves.” Technoblade voiced his thoughts, completely caught off-guard by the contents of the box, “I think it’s time to _question_ some people.”

“Techno, no-”

“Skeppy and Wilbur had better have some good answers.” He disconnected, harshly slamming the button to leave the call.

They had better.

(He gets nothing from either of them, because they are both technically telling the truth. Neither of them had sent him the cosplay, or shared his address with the person who had.

Wilbur had only _forwarded_ Quackity’s package.)

~

**r/Technoblade**

**Official Subreddit for the youtuber Technoblade.**

**Hot | New | Top (Today)**

**Posted by u/peglerte 1 hour ago 1436 upvotes**

Someone sent Technoblade cosplay

VIDEO ATTACHED: [A clip of Philza’s stream; starting when Technoblade mentions that he doesn’t know what the package contains, and ending when he disconnects from the Voice Chat.]

Replies: (Sort By Best)

**u/kiexist1999** 52 points

F for wilbur and skeppy

> u/prettysnowflak3 21 points

Blood for the blood god

> u/didacticism 16 points

Blood for the blood god

**u/teorthic** 10 points

P O G

**u/dimsumsumo** 18 points

what if he tried it on? :$

 **> u/cofflecoffle** 24 points

would be fantastic if he did but rmbr not to pressure him into it no matter how much we d love it

~

**Trending**

**United States trends**

27\. #technocosplay

**Coat Nerd @yourlocalcoatfan**

In love with whoever sent technoblade cosplay of his own character?? aljsfslblaliev #technocosplay

**Ice @icyicypeas**

Seeing #technocosplay on trending, don’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to! #TechnoSupport

**Maya @may9182648**

thx either skeppy or wilbur #technocosplay

**Cape Revolution POG @capeokra**

Is that #technocosplay I see? Content, pog?

**Dawn @dawnedyoga**

amidst this chaos just want to drop a #technosupport #technocosplay

~

**Discord**

**@ F1NN**

Have you seen twitter recently?

Yes.

I don’t want to talk about it.

You gonna wear it?

I can help :)

No, thanks

I still have dignity left

I would like to keep it.

not even for $$$?

IMAGE ATTACHED: [A still of an animated cow, headed by PERHAPS in block letters. The cow has been coloured pink to look like a pig.]

hm

12.5k?

oddly specific

double that and maybe.

hard maybe

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

oh god pls no

~

**F1NN5TER @F1NN5TER**

from the mouth of @technothepig himself

 **IMAGE ATTACHED** : [Screenshot of the conversation between F1NN5TER and Technoblade]

**88 Retweets 4 Quote Tweets 50.7K Likes**

~

“Testing… testing…” Technoblade’s next stream opens to the ‘We’ll be right back’ screen. “Starting the stream…”

The screen switches to Minecraft, in Techno’s newest base.

“I’ll wait for a couple of minutes before I start moving. Gotta give people time to enter.” Techno moves the mouse around in circles, causing his player to rotate slowly on the spot as he waits. “The first message in chat has appeared, nice, hello thegoldjupiter.!

A few minutes pass, and he reads out the messages in chat as he waits for the viewer count to rise. Finally, Techno begins to move around.

It is then that the first donation comes in. 

**jakethetuba donated £20 through super chat!**

technocosplay when?

“Jakethetuba with the first donation of the stream… Thanks for the twenty pounds, ‘technocosplay when?’ Uh, never.” He reads out the donation and responds. “Do you have any idea how much my friends would tease me for it? I’d never live it down.”

**kitkatkot donated A$28 through super chat!**

techno cos 25k goal :)

“Oh no,” Techno reads that dono out as well, and decides to try to put a stop to it. “Guys, guys. I know most of you have seen F1NN5TER’s tweet but did you see my response? It was a ‘maybe’, a ‘hard maybe’. Please don’t donate just because of that.”

He hopes that’s the end of it, and goes on with the stream. Today, he is replenishing his netherite stock, which had been vastly decimated by the war efforts. Now that he has a main base, this endeavour is the first on his agenda.

Techno’s on the way to the community portal back at the main area when another donation pops up.

**aliciskies donated $20!** ********

would be nice if you did it but if not take my money!

“Oh god, please stop mentioning it - I can’t escape the requests even on my own stream.” It sounds plaintive, because it is. Techno wishes they’d drop it, but the donors don’t.

Instead, they keep coming.

Another 20 pounds, a 50 USD there, even an odd 200 ringgit. His donors, no matter how much he doesn’t want them to, seem to be donating for the sole purpose of getting him to wear the cosplay.

Every so often, he has to stop to ask them to stop, and eventually, he gives up. Fortunately the chat seems to be on his side, spamming #technosupport and asking people to stop donating for that sheer purpose. On occasion, though, even when the donors requesting him to cosplay appear to be dying down, there’ll still be ones who will almost… order him to.

It isn’t a great stream, Techno admits to himself.

More than once, he silently curses F1NN5TER for subjecting him to this. He knows it isn’t Finn’s fault, though. The fans - and stans - will always be like this, in any fanbase, and at least this time, he’s getting money out of it.

The stream ends earlier than he intended. Getting to a safe spot in the nether, he pulls up the Menu screen and tells the viewers that he’s ending the stream. He’s reached a lull in content that actually allows this to happen, and takes the opportunity to get away from the donors.

Admittedly, he’s only just hit the two-hour mark, making it the shortest stream he’s done in a while, but with luck, the viewers won’t notice how off his voice sounds, how much more tired he feels.

Technoblade can hope, can’t he?

He can, but it doesn’t stop the viewers from doing so, and the events of the livestream rapidly make their way to social media sites.

~

Finn messages him as soon as he hears of it, as do a few others.

**Discord**

**@ F1NN**

hey, sorry for the tweet

I didn’t think they would take it seriously

it’s alright, you can’t control the fans.

really didn’t intend for them to pressurise you

it’s fine.

is it actually, though?

no, but I’ll deal.

I’m so sorry

it’s not your fault.

:(

**@ Ph1LzA**

Are you doing alright, Techno?

could be better, not going to lie

Do you need anything?

I could tweet to get them to stop asking you?

Alternatively, Wilbur could, he can reach a larger audience.

don’t worry about it, Phil

it’ll die down eventually

If you say so…

Message me if you need anything, alright?

Even if you just need to rant about something, I’m available

Keep that in mind if it gets to be too much

thank you Phil :pig2:

**@ WilburSoot**

bear in mind that you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do

I know

don’t worry philza already messaged me

good

then you should know that we’ll always support you

alright?

you don’t need to give in to peer pressure

yes, I know

thanks wilbur

:pig:

~

A day passes.

Sitting at his desk again, Technoblade fixates his attention on Overwatch while desperately trying not to think of the absolute dumpster fire that twitter is right now, and of how fried his brain feels.

He fails, and eventually comes to a conclusion.

~

**@ F1NN**

finn

yes?

help

what do you need help with?

IMAGE ATTACHED: [A picture of the package Technoblade has received, open, revealing the red coat and the pink wig.]

are you sure?

are you really sure?

this isn’t me being pressurised

okay maybe it is a little bit

:(

again, i’m so sorry

but it’s also idk

no, it’s really fine

this is as a gift to the fans I guess

oh?

have you seen twitter?

they’ve had #technosupport trending 3-4 times this month

aw, that’s really sweet, Techno

i’m glad it’s not just people pressurising you that made this happen

no screenshotting this conversation okay

not again

i learnt my lesson last time

you have nothing to fear

good

so

did you want help?

yes please

i know nothing about this

**F1NN started a call.**

~

**Technoblade @Technothepig**

Merry New Year

 **IMAGE ATTACHED** : [A mirror selfie. Technoblade is covering his face with his phone, held in one hand, and the other holds a hardcover version of Sun Tzu’s Art Of War. The braid is draped over his left shoulder, not quite reaching his waist. The shirt and dark, brown trousers look extremely good on him, despite the awkwardness that seems to radiate from the image, and the long, regal-looking coat compliments it nicely. The crown - fake yet shiny - resting on top of his head finishes off the look.]

**4:50 PM · Dec 30, 2020 · Twitter Web App**

**5.4K Retweets 664 Quote Tweets 185.2K Likes**

|

**Technoblade @Technothepig**

thanks for 1mil on twitter and 4mil on youtube

going dark now

**164 Retweets 13 Quote Tweets 38.7K Likes**

**Author's Note:**

> this was so self-indulgent  
> and contrived  
> but i'm happy with what's been done :)
> 
> edit: came back five hours later and actually proof-read it. have made some minor edits.


End file.
